1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of alerting systems, and more particularly, to false alarm reduction.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Alerting systems are common, yet frequently suffer from a high rate of false alarms.
Israeli Patent Document No. 194223 and the corresponding WIPO Publication No. WO/2007/107984, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, disclose a system and method for real time monitoring of a subject and verification of an emergency situation.